Stitch Chronicles of Yuna and Stitch!
by Princess Pom Pom
Summary: Since Disney didn't create season 4 of Stitch!, this is my version of it. Yuna and Stitch go on more wackier adventures that now turn into shitstorms! This season is a little more darker and mature then the rest of the seasons, a little crude humor, a bit of swearing and this season has blood-and-guts! So watch out! XD PM me your OCs if wanted! :)
1. Sick or In Love?

**Me: Let's get started with MY SEASON 4... *mumbles* since Disney won't continue Stitch! *scoffs***

**Yuna: *reads the script, then eyes widened and stares at me like I'm a crackbrain* I'M IN WHAT NOW? AND I ALSO DID WHAT NOW!**

**Me: Yup.**

**Yuna: BUT WHY WOU-**

**Me: I do not own Stitch! Only the OCs. The reason why I put Episode 87 because Stitch! made 86 episodes in total (FYI, I use my caculator: 26 + 30 + 30 = 86)...**

* * *

**Episode 87**

**Sick or In Love?**

Yuna was hanging out with her friends after school. She seem unusually quiet and she didn't talk much. She was also not acting like her cheerful self.

"What's wrong Yuna?" Stitch asked.

"Yeah, you haven't been acting like your cheerful self." Kazuki said.

"Instead you've been acting so anxiously depressed." Finch said.

"Oh... I'm fine." Yuna said sadly, but yet in a soft tone.

"Are you PMSing?" Yukari asked.

Yuna gave a typical I-beg-your-pardon glare at her cousin.

"Did you just ask me if I was PMSing_?_" Yuna said in a halfhearted tone. Usually when it come to those type of questions, Yuna would have a sassy tone.

"That was the question." Finch said.

"No." Yuna said in a more gloomy tone.

"Yuuga haven't ate for 6 days." Stitch said, sounding concerned.

"Stitch is right. You haven't ate for six days straigh and you can 't sleep. What is going on?" Trent asked.

"I'm telling ya everything is fine," Yuna sighed. "I just wasn't hungry for six days, that's all."

"Let us remind you that you didn't eat at all today," Finch sighed. "So make it seven days you haven't ate all."

"I'm fine_._" Yuna sighed.

Stitch was quickly getting paranoid about Yuna.

"You have been daydreaming about something!" Stitch said. "_What is the matter, Yuna._"

"I'm fine... I guess I'm not hungry." Yuna replied sadly. "I think I'm gonna go inside the house and go to bed early."

"It's still way early and you only got about 4 hours left." Stitch asked.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay any longer?" Dusk said, growling a bit because she was annoyed with

"I'm just gonna go to bed. See you in the morning you guys." Yuna said depressingly.

Yuna walked slowly to her room and lay on the bed. Yuna's giant pet Samoyeds, Biscuit and Whisper saw their owner muttering a name, but it was too inaudibly to hear. The two female doggies went downstairs and took stealthy steps, carefully not trying to wake up Tigerlily. Mercifully, Yuna let the door open and the two dogs ran out the door. They saw Stitch and them.

"There is something not right with Yuna. She is ususally happy and so outgoing." George said.

"Now the sweet, outgoing and polite Yuna we all once knew has turned antisocial, depressed and ill-tempered!" Dawn said.

"Mind if we help?" Whisper asked.

The giant black she-dog came in and stepped into the conversation. Biscuit followed her older sister at the process.

"Maybe we can help with Yuna's depression behavior." Whisper said in a hopeful tone.

"Oh thank the stars! Do you know why Yuna has been so depressed?" George asked.

"Regrettably, we do not." Biscuit said.

Everybody was not the answer they were hoping for, hence they put there heads looking down.

"But, we might have some pointers and clues to solve why Yuna is in depression!" Whisper barked.

"Well? What have you know so far?" Stitch asked eagerly.

"Yuna has been muttering a _certain _person name in her sleep." Biscuit said.

"What is this person's name?" Stitch asked.

"Unfortunately.. Don't know," Whisper whimpered. "It's inaudible for Biscuit and I hear."

"Doonga!" Stitch exclaimed.

"Can we finish this in the morning!" Kazuki said. "I'm tired!"

"Fine. We'll finish in the morning." Trent Huffed.

Yuna was tossing and turning in her sleep. She blushed cherry-red and kept saying a certain person's name, but it was still inaudible to hear. But the only could here was Biscuit's daughter, Jade. The short puppy was on Yuna's bed and she was closer to hear.

"_Kirotan?_" Jade whimpered quietly, trying to not wake up Yuna from her weird slumber. "Who is _Kirotan?_"

The Samoyed puppy just shrugged her broad shoulders and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Next day...**

Everyone was eating breakfast. Yuna didn't eat anything on her plate. She stared at her food with her gloomy lifeless brown eyes. Her eyes looked so dull and pale. It made poor Stitch shivered.

"Yuna... What's is the matter?" Stitch asked again.

"I'm fine..." Yuna replied.

"NO YOU ARE NOT!" Finch yelled.

Yuna flinched at Finch's yell.

"You to get your life Yuna Kamihara! Where is your dignity!?" Finch exclaimed.

"Um Finch—" Stitch said.

"Where is your enthusiasm! It's like... Your a total dfferent cousin! C'mon Yuna! Be happy! Stop being depressed! WE ALL NEED TO GROW UP!" Finch snapped.

"FINCH STOP!" Kazuki said. "Yuna is already in too much pressure!" Stitch said.

"It's okay, Stitch. Don't worry, Finchie I'll try to be happy. I'm working on lifting my spirits." Yuna said.

She slowly walked out the door. Everyone was shocked and Finch looked ashamed as ever as well as embarrassed.

"I'm such a fool," Finch said. "I... Just wanna Yuna to be her normal self."

"She will be her normal self..." Stitch said calmly.

"C'mon Finch." George said.

"Actually let's not go to school." Trent said.

Everybody looked at him crazy.

"Stitch! Angel has a twin sister right... What is her experiment number.. Um—" Trent said.

"628?" Stitch answered. "Her name is Heaven."

"That's right. I heard she is very wise. She owns her own store called _Heaven Knows Best_! She can answer why Yuna is depression." Trent said.

"Genius! Trent you are clever." Dawn said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Finch said.

Everybody went out the door. Stitch was enthusiastic to see his future sister-in-law. She was very nice. Stitch was walking at a fast pace in a enthusiastic manner.

"Now! Stitch, you have been to Heaven's Knows Best right?" Trent asked.

"Ih." Stitch said happily.

"So you lead the way pal." Trent said.

"Okie-takka!" Stitch said enthusiastically. "We take a left here."

Stitch leaded the way like a alpha male wolf leading his pack. He was showing them all the directions how to get to Heaven Knows Best. It took 2 hours until they made it.

"And here we are! At Heaven Knows Best!" Stitch exclaimed.

"Thank you Stitch! Now let's enter." George said.

"Alright." Trent said.

Stitch opened the door. "Hey Heaven!" Stitch gasped. "Boojiboo!"

"Stitchi!" Angel said.

Stitch and Angel embraced each other passionately.

"Hello Stitch!" Heaven said.

"We have a problem. Yuna has been sad. She hasn't been eating and she keeps mumbling weird things in her sleep." Stitch said.

"I already know the problem." Heaven said.

"Is she sick?" Yukari asked.

"Naga." Heaven said.

Finch face-palmed.

"I she _in love_?" Stitch asked.

"What makes yuuga say that?" Angel asked.

"Naga nota." Stitch said.

"Naga." Heaven said again.

Finch repeatedly face-palmed. "God..." The orange-haired girl groaned.

"Neither because she is both." Heaven smirked devilishly.

"WHAT!?" Everyone (but Stitch) said.

"GABA?" Stitch said.

* * *

**Me: CUT! FANTASTIC FOLKS! BRILLIAT! PERFECTO!**

**Heaven: Review!**


	2. Sick or In Love?, Pt 2

**Me: Now for Episode 32!**

**Sparky: Of gaba?**

**Me: THE FANMADE VERSION OF SEASON 4 IN STITCH! DUH!**

**Sparky: Oh!**

**Me: Heaven, disclaimer.**

**Heaven: Are you sure about that?**

**Me:...**

**Heaven: Pom-Pom does not own Stitch! Only the OCs.**

**Me: ALRIGHT! READY! SET! ACTION!**

**Feather, Silver, Kestrel and Snow: QUIET ON THE SET!**

**Me: OY! YOU FOUR ARE MY TENKAI KNIGHT OCS! YOU ARE IN THE WRONG FANFIC! D:**

**Feather: So?**

**Silver: You are our paternal half-sisters. **

**Kestrel: And techinally, my mother met your father and Tiara had us!**

**Snow: I SAID QUIET ON THE FRIGGIN' SET DAMN IT!**

**Me: T_T**

**Cady: Enjoy. And don't worry Invader Glow! Luna will be part of the story. Actually, she is Heaven's apprentice. But your going have to PM Pom-Pom because she doesn't what you mean by "secret of hearts" and she wants her to percisely use your OC the right way. **

**Me: NOW QUIET ON THE SET! AGAIN, ACTION!**

**Episode 88**

**Sick or In Love, Pt. 2**

"What do you mean she is in love?" Frost asked.

"It's quite simple," Heaven said. "Cause Yuna is in love, she has been depressed because she doesn't know if whoever she likes loves her back which cause her to stop eating and sleeping. Does... Does this Yuna of lot of woolgathering?"

"Wool what now?" George asked, sounding confused.

"_Woolgathering_," Heaven said. "It means to wallow in daydreams or thoughts that are considered aimless or fanciful."

"All Yuna does is daydream!" Finch answered.

"That's what figured." Heaven smirked devilishly. "Hey Luna!"

"Yes?" Luna asked.

"There is a girl name Yuna, Stitch's best friend I've heard a lot about and she gots the case of Moonstruck Syndrome." Heaven chuckled devilishly.

"Is that really a disease ma'am?" Frost asked politely.

"It ain't no disease child," Heaven answered flippantly. "It's what we call people who are so in love that they don't eat or sleep."

"Really?" Luna laughed.

Heaven nodded, "Yes and her moony behavior is slightly mild but is starting to turn moderate."

"Well! I forgot to you guys this," Dawn said. Everybody looked at the dark pinkish red-haired girl. "Jade told me that Yuna kept saying _Kirotan_? I don't know who Kirotan is, but Yuna keeps mumbling that name in her sleep. Jade also told me that she could've misunderstood what Yuna said because it was still inaudible for Jade to hear. Even if she was close to Yuna."

_Kirotan... Hmm... Wait! I know what Yuna said! Kirotan... H.. _Angel thought. She suddenly gasped.

Everybody looked at Angel weirdly.

"What's wrong boojiboo?" Stitch asked.

"I think I know who Yuna is in love with.. Meega think..." Angel said, sounding unsure of herself.

George grabbed the pink female alien. "TELL ME—I MEAN _US_ NOW YOU LOVABLE, BRIGHT BASTARD!"

Angel forcefully pushed George off her.

"Kirotan... What rhymes with Kirotan?" Angel said, giving a somewhat obvious clue to everyone.

Everybody pondered really hard.

"I don't know... Hiroman?" Luna said. "He's is the guy at Yuna's school that is what all the male experiments call the _Romeo type._"

"What if it is Hiroman—" Trent's sentence broke off when George and Dawn made a kamikaze dash out _Heaven Knows Best_. They were unmistakably enthusiastic as hell.

"And their goes the two dumb clucks." Angel sighed.

"Ih." Stitch sighed. "Pity."

George and Dawn were running towards back to the house. They remembered which way they came. Those two numbskulls were still running at a kamikaze speed. They running as if Slender Man was after them or a pedophile chasing them.

"RUN LIKE A PEDOPHILE IS AFTER YOU DAWN!" George shrieked.

"DIDN'T NEED TO TELL ME TWICE CHICO!" Dawn retorted.

They obviously went hell for leather went they got back home and opened the door in a melodramatic manner. Yuna was scared shitless that she fell out of her seat. Her cousin, Yukari was laughing like mad.

"YOU HAVE A EFFING CRUSH ON HIROMAN!" George jabbered. "THAT'S WHY YOUR DEPRESSED!"

"I EFFING KNEW IT! YUNA HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL US!" Dawn jabbered.

"Would you two dunderheads shut up damn it! You scared me witless!" Yuna snarled irritably.

"Sorry." George and Dawn said.

Yuna got up and gave them a death glare. Dawn and George did a sweat drop.

"How do you know?" Yuna asked calmly.

"ANGEL!" George and Dawn laughed hysterically.

Then Finch and Frost came in and started singing.

"Yuna and Hiromn sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE—"

"DAMN IT! FROST! FINCH! SHUT UP!" Yuna snarled.

"THEN COMES MARRIAGE, THEN COMES THE BABY IN THE BABY CARRIAGE! THAT'S—"

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU—"

"NOT ALL! THAT'S NOT ALL! HIROMAN IS DRINKING ALCOHOL—!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! BEFORE I PUNCH YOU TWO DEAD IN THE FACE!"

"What the flimflam is going on?" Trent said, coming in the door. "Why is there a free-for-all in the house even though I have a _zest _for free-for-alls."

"They won't shut the hell up." Yuna said sounding grumpy while eating a pepperoni pizza with sugarcanes.

"SHE HAS A CRUSH ON HIROMAN!" Frost giggled.

"We know." Stitch said, justing entering in. Then Stitch's eyes widened.

"What?" Yuna said.

"You are eating pizza and a sugarcane." Stitch said.

"So?" Yuna said.

"You. Are. Eating. Pizza. And. A. Freaking. Sugarcane." George said.

"And?" Yuna said.

"..." Everyone was dead silent fo 7 minutes.

"Are you on pot?" Stitch asked.

"Stitch!" Yuna snarled.

"Gaba?" Stitch said, smirking.

"I don't take drugs!" Yuna snarled.

"Are you sure about?" Dawn laughed.

"Shut. Up." Yuna said.

"So I see you are in a healthy state of mind." Trent said.

"Yes." Yuna said.

"... Are you on crack?" Stitch asked.

"STITCH!" Yuna yelled. "I DO NOT SNIFF SNOW UP MAH NOSE!"

"So you don't take nose candy?" Angel asked.

"ANGEL!" Yuna yelled.

**Me: CUT AND BEAUTIFUL!**

**Yuna: Review!**

**Stitch: Are you sure Yuna you are not on crack, pot or both?**

**Yuna: -_-**

**Angel: FACE! XD**


End file.
